Naruto of the Colossi
by GespenstKAF
Summary: Raised in a secluded land away from humans, Naruto is certain to make shockwaves throughout the ninja world. Especially with sixteen sisters to join in the fun. Rated for language, violence, and various degrees of nudity. Inspired by the art of Shigatake.


**Have you ever been struck with a plot that seemed so interesting that it refused to leave you alone until you acted on it? Well, this is one that came to me while I was playing **_**Shadow of the Colossus**_**. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shadow of the Colossus.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Colossi**

**Prologue**

* * *

In the Elemental Nations, there are five major countries: Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Rock. Each of these countries has a major ninja village, such as Fire's Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. These villages house countless ninja, who take on assignments in order to better themselves and their home. It hasn't been long since the Third Great Ninja War ended, and the major ninja villages were keeping to themselves for the most part, hoping not to reignite the scorching flames of war.

But none of this is important for the time being.

Beyond the far southeastern region of the Land of Fire, there lies a peninsula that is rarely treaded upon, with the exception of the few small villages that exist there. Those that do come to the peninsula are told to never go towards the tip of the strip of land, for that place is forbidden. Supposedly, an ancient and powerful force has been sealed there, capable of feats that mortals could scarcely dream of. It was even said to be able to bring back the spirits of those who had died.

And that was just what one man was counting on.

Just a few days ago, Konohagakure had been attacked by the fearsome Kyūbi, which had caused heavy casualties among both the shinobi and civilian population of the village. Sadly, his beloved wife and children were among those killed by the Tailed Beast, and he was distraught. Upon learning that the demon had been sealed into a child and, recalling what had been declared an old wives' tale about a land to the southeast...

He hoped that whatever was sealed in that land would gladly accept a demon's soul in exchange for so many lives. After all, something so wretched _had_ to be worth that as a reward, right?

It was this belief that had carried him across the Land of Fire and into the lonely peninsula; a silent bundle of cloth tucked securely under one arm.

It had been almost child's play to get ahold of the Jinchūriki and smuggle it out of Konoha, what with the majority of the attention of the shinobi force being focused on keeping the village running despite the heavy damage from the demon.

His mouth fell upon in awe of the sight before him: the sprawling land was colossal in space, appearing as though it could fit Konoha several times over. Connected to the stone path he stood upon was the single longest bridge he had ever seen in his entire life. On the other end of the bridge was a gigantic shrine that rivaled the Hokage Monument in height and majesty, plants and trees growing in countless patches.

It took him the better part of ten minutes to traverse the seemingly mile-long bridge: he could've shortened that time considerably, but the wind was gusting fiercely and threatened to blow him and his bargaining chip right over the edge. The bridge was marginally higher up than the top of the wall that surrounded Konoha, and he certainly did not want to see if he could survive a fall off of either one.

Reaching the shrine at the end of the bridge, the man noticed a path to his left that seemed to lead further up along the side of the structure. Though he was curious as to what was at the end of that path, he felt something compelling him to enter the opening before him. Eager to rid himself of the taint under his arm, he stepped into the dark downward path.

* * *

The man shivered involuntarily when he looked over the ledge of the stairwell he found himself in: it was certainly a long way to the floor below. He entertained the thought of simply dropping the demon brat from here and being done with it: if it somehow survived the fall into the pool of water below, it would certainly drown after that. As enticing as the idea was, he had to keep the damn thing alive until he could sacrifice it in exchange for his family and Konoha. With that mindset firmly in place, he carefully made his way down the winding stairway.

He stepped into what appeared to be a grand hall. Lining either side of the room were sixteen large statues, carved in the likeness of beings that he could barely describe. Ignoring the strange décor, he approached what appeared to be a stone altar that stood before a beautiful view of the landscape. He placed the bundle onto the altar before unwrapping it, revealing a baby boy, fast asleep. The infant had short blond hair that spiked every which way from his scalp, as well as birth marks that greatly resembled whiskers.

The man glared at the boy, before a pair of voices –one male, the other female‒ echoed out from above, seeming to come from a hole that emitted a bright light,

_**We are Dormin. What is it that has brought you to this place?**_

Startled by the sudden and mysterious voice, the man replied, "My village was attacked by the Kyūbi, a _powerful demon_. It killed many of the villagers before it was sealed into _this_." He gestured to the sleeping infant, scowling at its act of innocence. He returned his gaze to the light pouring out of the hole in the ceiling, "I heard tale that you can bring back the dead. Surely the soul of a demon would be grand compensation?"

_**Yes, a demon's soul would be most acceptable. However, as We are now, what you ask is beyond Us.**_

The man sputtered, "_What_?! How?"

_**Along the walls are sixteen idols. These are linked to the Colossi that each possesses a fragment of Our power. If you are able to overcome them, We will be able to grant what you desire. But heed this: the price you pay may be heavy indeed.**_

The man tapped his foot impatiently, "That doesn't matter: if it means bringing back everyone that died, there's nothing I can't do! Where do I start first?"

_**...Thy first foe lies directly ahead of here. Scale the mountain wall to find it.**_

Nodding, the man gave the infant a look of twisted glee, "Just you wait, demon: everyone you killed will be back and you'll be _gone_. How do you like _that_?"

Laughing like a madman, he set off toward the outcropping that the monolithic shrine faced.

With the man gone, Dormin's attention turned to the small life resting on the altar,

_**A Jinchūriki. Container to a powerful force of nature. Perhaps it can be of some use to Us...**_

* * *

"'Scale the wall.' Ha! Obviously, that thing doesn't know what a ninja can do!" The man boasted to himself as he leapt along the broken path that was found against the inside of the mountain cliff. Though he was focused on getting back his family, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful these lands were when he was traversing them on his way to the mountain. Perhaps, after everything was said and done and he got some downtime from his duties to Konoha, he could bring his family here for a vacation?

One final jump carried him up to the gaping maw of what seemed like a small canyon that had formed within the mountain. Preparing to stride out into the open space, he popped his neck and extremities in preparation for the upcoming fight. He smirked: sixteen monsters were going to be nothing but small fry, compared to the demon that assaulted his home just days ago.

The sight and force of a giant hooved leg ‒seemingly made of stone‒ fracturing the earth as it met the ground brought the man to a dead halt. Paling, he looked up to see just what the hell that thing was connected to.

The... _thing_ was horrific! Its basic body structure seemed somewhat humanoid, but the head was more bull than man! Fortunately for him, the horns on either side of its head were negligible, being nearly flat against it. The beast's face appeared to be made of stone, the eyes hidden in darkness. Clutched in the creature's right hand was a large club, and there seemed to be an odd trio of platforms jutting from its back.

_That_?! That bastard/bitch/thing, Dormin, expected him to kill _**that**_?! That thing may pale in comparison to the Kyūbi, but it was still pretty damn intimidating!

He quickly slapped himself across the face, appalled by his frenzied reaction. He was a shinobi of Konoha! Konoha needed him to restore her, and in order to bring her back to her former glory, this thing had to die.

Reaching into his bag, the man withdrew and unfolded a fūma shuriken and sent it slicing through the air towards the lumbering beast. He smirked confidently at the sight of the shuriken embedding itself into the unprotected area of the left arm, only to have his face fall when the beast failed to show any form of painful reaction. Instead, the Colossus turned its head to look directly at him, an unearthly blue glow gazing at him from what had once been completely dark.

To add to his mounting nervousness, the thing began to turn its entire body to face him, its right hand seeming to tighten its grip on the club. Seeing it begin to lift the club higher into the air as its eyes turned a furious red, obviously intending to crush him with it, he drew a kunai and sprinted straight toward the monster. Nearing the Colossus, he could hear the wind produced by the air being forced to part to make way for the descending club. The thought of being crushed so easily at the beginning of his quest provided an extra burst of speed that allowed him to rush between its legs mere seconds before the club slammed into the ground, the sheer power behind it causing several large shards of earth to point skyward.

Certain that he had given it the slip for the moment, he leapt up onto the bottommost platform on the back before driving the kunai dead center into its unprotected body. With the lack of any noise of pain or even recognition, he surmised that nothing he had on him could effectively pierce the enemy's thick hide. If that was the case, then there was only one place he could hope to inflict damage. The universal weakpoint: the eyes.

Steeling himself, he channeled Chakra to his feet to help stay on the Colossus before stepping off of the platform and directly onto the beast itself. Retrieving a second kunai from his pouch, he ran straight up its back and out onto its forehead. Seeing the now-again blue eyes take notice of him, he hurled both kunai with all his might toward them. The pitiful clang of the kunai striking stone at that moment was louder than any thunder.

He had missed.

Before he could reach for another, the Colossus began to thrash its head about with the intent to dislodge the foreign creature. The man grabbed hold of the hair-like vegetation and struggled to stay on, but the beast would not be denied.

The man's world exploded in a burst of pain when the Colossus finally shook him off, the force of which sent him hurtling into the rock wall and shattering bones in his leg. He fell to the earth, crying out as gravity mercilessly slammed him into the unforgiving dirt. He tried to crawl away from the battlefield at the sound of thunderous steps, frantically trying to keep himself alive. He couldn't die here, in some nameless place so far from home! Konoha needed him! The demon had to die!

A low groan brought his eyes up toward the Colossus, whose own eyes were red once more as it hefted its club one more time.

The man shut his eyes when he saw it reach its zenith:

He had failed.

* * *

Back at the shrine, Dormin felt the older human's life depart from this mortal plane. It was of no consequence to Them, though: They knew that the man had no hope of defeating even a single Colossus, let alone all sixteen. It would've been grand to be free of this insufferable prison, but that human wouldn't have been able to contain Their power even for a moment: his body and mind were weak.

Their attention returned to the infant, who appeared to finally be stirring from his slumber,

_**What are We to do with you? Without a body, We can do nothing but view the land in which We are entrapped. It seems that that man's ambition will be half-recognized, in the end: you will perish here, far from any who could protect and raise you. A true shame: We would have... enjoyed seeing what the container of Kurama could've become.**_

The Tailed Beasts were known by the majority of the continent. The story of their origin was known by few. Then there was a story known only by two: the odd friendship of sorts between the Nine-Tailed Fox and an ancient deity. Not too long after the passing of the Sage of Six Paths, whom the Fox was particularly close to, he by chance came across a being by the name of Dormin, who had the coveted ability to bring back the souls of those who had passed on. To Their surprise, the Fox actually refused Their offer to retrieve the Sage's recently departed soul, saying that it wasn't his place to drag the closest thing he had to a father back from a paradise that he had earned and that he would simply cherish the memories he had and live on.

Their traipse through old memories was cut short by a presence that They were familiar with; one of despair, fear and death.

The Shinigami.

The ethereal form of the wild-haired, ghoulish-faced visage of death manifested itself before the altar on which the infant lay. At the sight of the being's horrifying face, the blond babe began to wail in fear.

_**Shinigami... Why brings you here?**_

The reaper's gaze at the seal visible on the infant's stomach did not waver as it replied, "**I had to come here anyway: a human was slated to be felled in battle in these forbidden lands. I've decided to see if today's count will rise to two.**"

_**It may... or it may not. Remember just who We are.**_

The Shinigami's chuckle was reminiscent of a death rattle, "**Do not kid yourself, Dormin: in your current state, you couldn't even bring back the soul of a gnat. It won't be long before this child ‒and the demon he carries‒ is rolling about in my stomach.**" The fanged grin that widened caused the infant in question to cry harder, "**I'll have the whole family inside. What a tearful reunion **_**that**_** shall be, eh Dormin?**"

As if to directly defy the Shinigami's words, multiple sources of energy flared up. To the surprise of the two, each signature felt closely similar to a certain something:

Dormin.

The Shinigami stiffened as sixteen... miniature Dormins steadily converged within the confines of the Shrine of Worship. Gaze finally broken from the baby, it turned in the direction of the new presences...

...to see sixteen human women? But each one felt like Dormin. How could this be?

One of the women began to move toward the altar. Despite the dress-like stone armor around her legs, she seemed to simply glide across the stone floor. The stone armor that covered most of her upper torso left the undersides of her breasts visible, and the stone gauntlets over her arms released a faint yellow glow. The earthy tone of her headpiece stood in stark contrast of her flowing platinum blonde hair, while sky blue eyes were focused on the crying infant.

The Shinigami moved to the side as the blonde woman reached the altar, watching as she stared at its potential meal. It was surprised when the baby stopped crying, staring at this new face curiously. It was further rendered speechless when the woman reached down and began stroking the boy's hair, earning an adorable face from the child.

When a faint growl emanated from the baby's stomach, the blonde motioned for another of the women to step forward. The one who responded possessed long light-blue hair that cascaded behind her like water, a crown-like stone ornament upon her head that sported two horns that curved forward with light-blue tips. Curiously, her eyes were concealed behind a stone blindfold. Like the blonde before her, she too wore stone gauntlets, though hers were rather thicker. The _other_ most prominent feature about her was a bit more noticeable: she wore nothing over her upper torso, leaving her breasts completely exposed to anyone who would be interested with nothing more than two long locks of hair keeping her modest.

The blonde stepped aside when the blue-haired woman arrived, brushing her right lock to the side to reveal a pert teat. She reached down and gently lifted the infant from the altar to her breast, which he latched to hungrily. Rather than milk being suckled, the baby was drinking something more akin to liquid energy, which would actually be better for him than regular breast milk.

The Shinigami looked like it was going to make a move toward the nursing youth, but stayed where it was when a third woman made a point of standing between it and the baby. This light-blue haired blue-eyed one had more of a muscular figure than the previous women, thick arms folded in front of her as if _daring_ the death god to try something. Dull horns protruded out from her hair, and white rectangular marks adorned her cheeks. Stone plates resided on her shoulders, while armor covered her thighs and feet and thick bracelets protected her forearms. Rather than armor, most of her upper torso was covered by a thick light-gray fur, which also seemed to be present in a thinner form on the back of her hands.

_**A most interesting development. What say you, Shinigami?**_

The specter growled at Dormin's condescending tone, not at all happy about being denied such a delectable morsel. It looked up at the light shining through the hole, a deep scowl on its face, "**It doesn't matter: the brat won't last long in such a remote location. In less than a month, I'll be back to nab his soul, as well as the Fox's.**"

_**We shall be waiting.**_

Fuming at Their dismissal, the Shinigami disappeared from the Forbidden Lands, more than willing to wait for the brat to die so that it could rub it in Their nonexistent face.

It would be waiting for a _looong_ time.

* * *

**And there we have it: the prologue to the very first Naruto/Shadow of the Colossus crossover.**

**For those of you interested in seeing the human forms of the Colossi that have been and will be used, look up Shigatake, an amazing artist.**

**In order of appearance: Malus (16****th**** Colossus), Pelagia (12****th**** Colossus) and Barba (6****th**** Colossus).**


End file.
